The True Form
by GIR NYAN ALLEN CHAN
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes. Kanda Lavi And, like, all the others find this dragon that contains innocence. But, how is the dragon linked to Allen? And what are the great shifters? Please read and rieview! Trust me, if you like mythical creatures read this. It has a bit of each but i put the two main genres on the desc. T for Kanda in later chappies.
1. Finding 'it'

Disclaimer: I don't own D- man. I wish I did.

"Baka Usagi, LET ME GO!" Kanda yelled at the super-clingy red haired teen that was glomping him. "Awww, Is Yu mad?" Lavi said sweetly. Kanda fumed at this. Kanda was looking around in the zoo, minding his own business when Lavi sprang out of nowhere and glomped him. Of course, there were others with him as well. There was Lenalee in her usual black skirt and tank top, Lavi or Usagi, as Kanda calls him, in a red shirt, torn blue jeans and an eye patch over his right eye, and finally, the newest edition to the band of exorcists, Giero and Ro.

(AN: Ok, imagine this. Take Gir from invader zim and paint him black. Now, put him in a white book bag on the back of a HUGE panda / teddy bear with a blue tuxedo and red bow tie. That's Giero and the teddy is Ro. Btw, Ro says his name over and over again to communicate. Don't worry though, Giero translates.)

Now, You may be wondering 'what the heck is Kanda doing in a zoo' right? Well, he was looking for the innocence that was rumored to be here. Problem is, finding it is like finding Allen, next to impossible. Anyway, back to the story.

After Kanda had finally pried Lavi off of him the band of exorcists noticed an especially large crowd around one of the exhibits. So they did what all people would do, they went toward the crowd. When they got there though, their jaws hit the concrete. Because, right in front of them, was the most exotic creature they ever saw. The dragon.

CLIFFHANGER! Ill be updating like crazy so don't fret. Also, give me some mythical creatures or just plain animals, or camaras you would like to see in this story. Btw, Giero & Ro are mine! But can be used with my permission, also, this is my first fanfic. PLEASE RIEVIEW AND ILL GIVE YOU TACOS!


	2. FREE i think

DISCLAIMER: I don't own D- man, if I did... I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably just make it awesome.

Giero: No you wouldn't.

Gir: Here's a taco. Now go and play with Ro.

Giero: ok!

Kanda POV

The dragon was not like anything I've ever seen. For one, its head and body was stark white. The only exception being its ears and its left front leg. It had a lions mane that was white. It also had the ears of a lion but those were black. There was a long line of fur going down its back to the end of its tail that was white as well. The dragons scales were a darker shade of white, but still pretty bright. From what I can tell, the dragon had 2 black scars. One going down each of its eyes. They both looked a lot like Moyashi's scar. In fact, one was identical to it, but instead of a star the other had a moon/sun on top. The dragon was, from what I can see, more than 100ft long.

But there was something that caught my eye. The dragon left arm was not only black and a lot bigger than the rest, but it had a glowing green 5 pointed star on its tricep. This dragon must be the innocence were looking for.

Just one problem, the dragon looked like it'd been through hell and back. It had a metal cord wrapped around its muzzle and neck. It also had wire wrapped around each of its legs. Based on the number of bruises it had, I'd say it had been beaten. Bad. And it only escalated when people started throwing just about anything they could get their hands on at it. Just to get it to do something. this sickened me. to see a such beautiful creature as this beaten so much. Oh, and by the way, I kinda have a passion for animals, I just don't show it.

And Lenalee chose this time to speak up." You should be ashamed of yourselves. Can't you see the condition this dragon is in? And I'd be dammed if I just sit back and watch this." She turned to the caretaker and demands he give us custody of the dragon. When he refused Lenalee shoved a bundle of 100s in his face. The man was practically dancing as he untied the dragon. The whole time the dragon kept its bright yellow eyes on me. In those eyes I saw a glimmer of hope, as if he was silently asking for me to free him.

When the dragon was let out of its pin, no, prison he looked at me and brought his muzzle to my hand. I pat his head and say" Don't worry. We won't hurt you. For now." He didn't mean that last part, but he said it in order to hide his passion from the others. The dragon seemed to catch on to this and tried to stand. It was almost up but it fell back on its belly and hissed. That was when I noticed the deep gashes on its legs. That must've been caused by the wire that was wrapped around them. " Well shit. How in the hell are we supposed to get this thing back to the order?"

Cliffy! Thanks to magic singer for the reviews'. I'll be sure to add chinchillas as a gift! Here's a taco!


	3. Names and waking up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of D- man. If I did, then this wouldn't be fan made. It would be in the manga.

Giero: When do we get a part~ I want one!

Gir: RELAX. I give u taco and part soon.

Giero&Ro: YAAYY RO!

kanda POV

"Well shit, how in the hell are we supposed to get this thing back to the order?" Everyone fell silent until something happened to the dragon. A bright light enveloped the whole dragon and blinded the others in the room. The light dimmed and when I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes. The massive dragon turned into a unconscious extremely fluffy white and black chinchilla. Giero started having a spas attack and ran around the room until she collided with the head of Lavi's hammer. Thus, shutting the little robot up and ending her spas attack. Ro picked the chinchilla up and handed it to me. When the others were busy looking over Giero I said "Why'd you give it to me?" Ro then pointed to me, my heart, then to the chinchilla. Clearly stating my passion. I started to protest but was cut off when a black book bag was shoved in my face. "Che" Was all I said as I carefully placed the chinchilla into the bag and put it on my back. For a chinchilla, it was surprisingly light. Bean must've been starved, I got tired of saying it okay? I call him Bean, for his surprising resemblance to moyashi. And then we started the long treck back to the order. "GET THE HELL OF ME DAMN USAGI!" During that little thought episode Lavi managed to yet again grab my leg and won't let go. " USAGII! IF YOU DON'T LET GO ILL MAKE YOU!" Lavi seemed to get the message and let go. Then he noticed the book bag. " What's up with the bag Yu? Looks like something's in it. Let me see." He then proceeded to lift the flap and found Bean." awwww! Its sooo cute! Seriously guys, its freaking adorable. Not even Yu wouldn't say no to this!" When they were talking I stopped walking and fell behind a bit. Out of curiosity, I took off the bag and peered inside. I hate to say it but, Usagi was right. Its freaking cute. And that's an understatement. The little thing was curled up in a ball, holding his tail and made a soft chu sound when he exhaled. Making sure no one was looking, I scooped the little ball of fluff into my arms and started to stroke Beans fur. He leaned into the touch and made a small chu. It took a lot of will power not to smile at the sight. That's when Bean started to wake up. Bean yawned and rubbed the small tears out of his eyes. Once again, will power. Then he looked at me with big round yellow eyes and climbed up my shoulder. There Bean stayed. Then the others seemed to notice my absence and came to see why I had stopped suddenly. Then they noticed Bean was on my shoulder."Wow Yu, that chinchilla really likes you. You should name it!" "Already did. Bean. That's his name." After I said this Bean started to get to the ground and dance around chanting" Bean! Bean!" over and over again untill he stopped. Then returned to my shoulder and stayed. Giving a chu in delight. " Well, there you have it. the chinchillas name is officially Bean!" And then we continued to walk back to the order.

Okay, as per Magicsingers request, There is chinchillas. Im still taking in ideas of any kind of creature you want in this story so please rieview!


	4. greetings

Disclaimer: I don't own D- gray man. you know this, and it sucks.

Giero: Why'd I have a spaz attack in the last chapter?

Gir: 'cuz you are psychotic. We are all psychotic. Well, all except Mr. panda over there.

Ro: *Points at himself* Ro?

Gir: Yes, Ro, your Mr. panda.

Giero: why?

Gir: He's a giant stuffed panda bear that walks. Why not call him that? Heres a taco so shut it.

Kandas POV -

Its been 3 days and we finaly got back to the front gate of the order. "PREPAIR FOR EXAMINATION" It had examined Bean and all was fine until the door burst into tears screaming '' AKUMA! AKUMA! RUUN ITS AN AKUMA!" Suddenly a bright light enveloped Bean and he hopped off my shoulder and I went blind. Then I noticed the door had shut up and everyone turned their heads in shock. The once harmless chinchilla had turned into a white dragon once again. Bean's eyes narrowed into slits and he growled " I'm not an akuma so let us in." To say that the gatekeeper was shocked was an understatement. His shock quickly turned into fear as Bean let out quite a feral growl. The gatekeeper immediately let us in and what met us was a bunch of scientists that looked ready to bolt. " LENALEE! ILL PROTECT YOU FROM THOSE BEASTS!" Komui had entered the room and had a rather large remote in his hand. " What do you mean 'beasts'?" Lavi asked and Lenalee was about to explain what Bean was to her brother when Komurin 9 popped up out of nowhere and attacked everything in sight, other than Lenalee & Komui of course." What the heck Komui!?" Then we started running for our freaking LIVES! We made a right turn and were stuck at a dead end. Komurin 9 charged its weapon in preparation to obliterate us. Then, just as it fired its laser, Bean ran in front of me and the light blinded us again. I was surprised when I didn't feel the pain of a laser coursing through my body. When I looked up I saw a sight I wasn't expecting. I saw a man that looked to be somewhere around 20, had white hair with black tips, wore all white clothing that looked exactly like Allen's did when he had crown clown activated but the only difference was this man's weapon was a giant pair of flying claws.(AN: Yes, those are real weapons. Look them up. His are shaped like dragons.) "You will not hurt my son's friends" Now that statement surprised me. But that question will have to wait because this man looked ready to kill something. When the barrage of lasers finally stopped he aimed his claws at Komurin 9 and fired. One blade went through the robots head while the other made its way through its chest. After he retracted his claws he bowed and said " Hello, my name is Felix Walker. Father of Allen Walker. I have come to understand that you are my son's comrades, no?"

AN: This next part will be written in dialog form and will have some of Kanda's thoughts and the others actions mixed in. I told you before-hand so don't complain that the format is different and you got really confused because of that. Still comment though! oh and Kanda's speech won't have his name before it. so don't freak out when someone talks and you don't see their name, 'cuz that's Kanda talking.

Komui:" Excuse me?"

Felix: "You are Allen's friends, are you not?"

Lavi:" We are but are you really Allen's dad?"

Felix:"Yes, I am Allen's blood related father. What's so confusing about that?"

Lenalee: " Sorry, its just that we had heard that you and his mom abandoned him because of his strange arm. Did you?"

Felix:" Its true that I did leave him at that orphanage but not for that reason. In fact, that weird arm runs in the family! Every member has that arm. See."

Felix then lifted his left sleeve and, true to his word, his arm was disfigured and looked just like Allen's, glowing green cross and all.

"How do we know your not lying?"

Felix:" Ask Giero & Ro over there. I've known them since before Allen was born"

Everyone turned to the robot & the panda of topic.

Giero:" Master Felix is really Allen's father. And its true that he didn't abandon him for that reason. Can you tell them Felix?"

Felix: " I'll tell them on the way to the house. For now though, can everyone please follow me outside? I need a wide open area in order to take you to my home."

"Why the hell do we have to go to your house?"

Felix:"How else are we supposed to find my son?"

" You mean we can find Moyashi if we go to your house?''

Felix:"Well… You'll meet someone there that will give you his location… But you half to be there, Kanda Yu."

"Wait… How do you know my first and last name? You only heard my first name. Much to my displeasure."

Felix:"I've known you since you were first thought up! Why, I've been around for 2022 millennium. Allen has too. So are you coming or what?"

''….. Fine. But I want answers. "

Felix:" Okay then! Now, I need Kanda and whoever else is brave enough to get on my back when I tell you to."

All"….Wha?"

Felix: " Just do it. Okay?"

All: "Okay."

I quickly covered my eyes as the light came again. Then, a white phoenix with black wings and a black beak was what I saw. I also noticed there were seats with seatbelts strapped onto his back.

Felix:'' Get on, those of you who are brave enough. Kanda, you sit up front. I'm sure you have the most questions of us all."

"Che"

Felix: *chuckles*" Very well then. We shall be off now!"

AN: All who are going in sitting order: Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, Giero, Ro, Link, & Lvellier.(Man that dude's name is hard to spell!)


	5. 20 Questions

Gir:OKOKOKOK i know its been, like, forever and a day since i last updated but I had school then got grounded, then my computer deleted word 2007... So, Im now writing on notepad. Which is really frustrating to do!  
Giero: Darnit! Ive been beaten again!  
Felix: Ku ku ku...  
Alex: Miraculus poker skills also run in the family.. STRAIT ROYAL FLUSH!  
Giero, Ro, Felix: DAMNIT!  
Alex:*Smiles joyfully* You owe me 100 Dollars!  
Gir: *sweat dropps* I dont own the anime... Just the new charicters... Youll see who Alex is in a bit... PLZ Review! It helps!  
...0_0 It has been 3 hours since the band met Felix and now their asking questions about Felix while riding to his house... Kanda POV 0-0 Felix:"You are free to ask questions now. I'll be honest but I can't answer some questions untill we get to the house."  
Lenalee:"Why did you abandon Allen?"  
Felix:"I had to so that he would learn and experience things about this world in order to grow stronger."  
Komui:"What are you?"  
Felix:"My family and I (Including Allen) are a clan known as the Great Shifters. We originate from the anchient beings known as Shape Shifters. Of course, we are all given a certian form at birth that we can shift in & out of later on. Allen is special though, he is part of 2 other clans. The nekotamas, and the sirens. You are aware of what those are, right?  
All:"Yes"  
Felix:"Good. This makes it easier to tell then."  
Lavi:"How is Allen part of the other clans?"  
Felix:"His mother was part of those clans. Therefor giving him their blood. And because of this he only has two forms. Well, three if you count the siren form. I can't tell you how those forms look though... Its something he has to show you for himself. He may have more forms but, I haven't seen them. Now, any more questions?"  
"Yes, How are we involved in this? We don't even know where he is now."  
Felix:"You, Kanda, play a very special role in finding him. For a reason I'm sure you don't want me to point out in public."  
"... You mean you know about that?"  
Felix:" I know more about you then you think, boy."  
Lavi:"What? What is the reason?"  
Felix:" You'll find out soon, Bookman Jr."  
Lavi: PLEASE call me Lavi."  
Felix:" Alex will loove you."(AN: That was sarcasm.)  
All:"Who is Alex?"  
Felix:"Hes Allen's older brother. Now the game of 20 questions is over. We have arrived."  
0-0 I could have wrote more but, Notebook is reeeeaaalllly picky. I'll write more in a bit. Promase!  
Felix:"You suuuck at spelling"  
I can't help it! Im not Lavi!  
Lavi:"..."  
R&R! 


	6. Alex Walker

As promised, you have yet another chapter of this story, also, the 0-0 And the 0_0's in the last chapter were the line breaks... The mouth part was originaly much longer making it look more like a line break. So now my line breaks will be this:XD+(*THIS IS A LINE BREAK*)+DX Felix: Im officially broke... Alex & Kanda took all my money in poker... *Goes to depression corner*  
Alex: I told you we shouldnt do teams because you would lose twice as much, idiot.  
Giero: OMG! Gir is a special guest star in this story! THE AUTHORESS IS GOING TO BRAKE THE FORTH WALL!  
No im not! Baka. I'm going to help them when the big news comes.  
Ro:Ro r ro o rr?  
Giero:* Goes into translation mode* He said 'what is the big news?'  
Wait and see! XD+(*THIS IS A LINE BREAK*)+DX Kanda POV, Felix's house.  
The so called 'house' was actualy a large church-like mansion. It was black with plexi-glass windows that displayed pictures of various animals. A large white cross was placed over the large white double doors. Large sun flowers were placed on both sides of the doors. All in all, it looked like a backwards church.  
Lavi:"Anyone else creeped out right now?"  
Felix:"Its alot nicer on the inside. In fact, why don't you knock on the door? Mr. Rabbit."  
Lavi:"Why do I have to do it?"  
Felix:"You were the one who insulted my house, so go make up for it by knocking on the door."  
Lavi:"Bu-"  
"Usagi, KNOCK ON THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I RUN YOU THROUGH!"  
Lavi then proceded to knock on the left door. Nothing happened.  
Felix:"Both doors at the same time, rabbit."  
Lavi put a fist on each door and knocked both at the same time. A trumpet was herd and Lavi jumped 10 feet in the air because of it.  
?:"HAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT SCARED FROM THAT!"  
The source of this laughter was a girl who looked to be around 17 with short chesnut hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a green hoodie with an oddly colored dog face on the hood and old blue jeens with holes in the knees. Two small silver horns were protruding off the top of her head and she had a silver tail with black spikes running down it. She also had a large pair of black wings that looked like the ones you see on a bat. She had a silver trumpet in her hand.  
Felix:"As funny and ironic as that was, everyone, this is Gir. My step daughter/ houskeeper.''  
Gir:"Nice to meet you."  
Lavi:"STRIKKE!"  
Lavi then walked up to Gir and tried to make a move on her.  
Gir:"Im 12. Idiot."  
All:"Now way!"  
Felix:"Its true. She had a major growth spurt when she was 6 and looks 6 years older then her real age because of it."  
Gir:"Would everyone and the idiot with the red hair please come inside and make yourselves comfy while I get Alex?"  
Lavi:"The idiot with the red hair's name is Lavi."  
Gir:"Yeah yeah. Alex will loove you"(AN:Once again, sarcasm)  
Felix:"Thats what I said!"  
The interior consisted of white walls, black carpet, and red velvet couches in the center. There was two stair cases, one on each side of the room, leading to the second floor. There was a black chandeler hanging from the ceiling. Soft violin music could be heard from upstairs. I walked in and leaned againsed the wall.  
Gir:"The drinks will be here soon. Let me go get Alex. Based on the music, I'd say he's playing his viola again... I will never understand that boy..."  
Gir proceeded to tell Giero and Ro something before all three of them dissapered up the stairs. After 5 minuites the violin music stopped and a yelp was heard.  
A large clatter followed by thumping sounds came from the cieling. Then, Gir, Giero, Ro, and a kid who i can presume to be Alex came down the stairs. What was What was shocking was Alex looked exactly like Allen just, well, black. He had black hair, red eyes, and a black scar down his right eye. Other then that, he was Allens copy.  
Alex:"Hello. My name is Alex Walker. And who might you guyz be?"  
Lavi stepped up to the plate.  
Lavi:"My name is Lavi, this is Lenalee and her brother Komui, the one with the arrows for eyes is Levierr(AN: That guyz name is just to hard to remember, Im gunna just go with the closest thing in my head= Lev.)the one with the two dots above his nose is Link, and this is Yuu-chan!"  
"KANDA DAMMNIT! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
Alex:"Lets see if I heard right. Lenalee, Komui, Two dots, arrow eyes, Mr. Rabbit, and Kanda."  
Lavi Lev. & Link:" Thats not our names!"  
Giero & Ro quickly covered Komui & Lenalee's ears and Felix covered Gir's as Alex started yelling a wide voriety of cuss words and graphic language at the three men who dared complain. When Alex was done and the idiots had shit their pants they un covered their ears.  
Alex:"Now do you see why I give nick names?"  
All:*Nod vigorusly*  
Alex:"Good. Now, Lets find my dear brother. Follow me. We have to go to his room and preform a ritual to help me see where he is."  
XD+(*THIS IS A LINE BREAK*)+DX We are all reaaaaly sleepy... Ill probably post more tomorow... R&R and Ill have Allen sing in this story. If you dont want that plz let me know. 


	7. Cat's out of the bag

Hurrah!

Giero: What's the occasion Gir?

I got Word back that's what!

Alex: Why do you feel the need to Hurrah over that?

I got a complaint on the line breaks from a reader, and I'm happy for someone actually caring enough to tell me that, because the breaks never seemed to come out right and were hard to see. It turns out the problem was notebook and not me so I'm happy that I don't have to write on that crappy program again! Hurrah for Word! Oh, and due to the notebook problem I had to wait until I got Word back to update. Sorry for breaking last chapters promise of updating the next day. R&R! It helps! Im taking ideas still! Also, I never got an answer on whether or not to have Allen sing in this…. Answer via review! And if you have a story idea but don't want to write it yourself give it to me and I'll find time to write it.

Disclaimer: I still lack ownership of –man.

Kanda POV Walker Residence 0-0

"What ritual?"

Alex: "You'll have to wait and I'll explain it when we get to Allen's room."

We began to walk across the room to the back windows. We turned to come across a door with the word Tigger carved in cursive on it.

Lenalee:"Who's Tigger?"

Felix: "Tigger is short for Tigrara. That's Allen's actual first name. Tigger is just Alex's nickname for Allen. He carved the name on Tigrara's door."

Lavi: "How in the world did he get named that? And where'd the name Allen come from then?"

Giero: "Allen is Tigrara's middle name. We use those as human names for when we are with those outside of our family. Kind of like how Alex's first name is vipero. It all has to do with the form we take at birth."

Lev.: "Does that mean that that **brat** lied to us **AGAIN**? We should definitely lock him up again for questioning. Link! Capture the Walker famil-"

"Shut up about the 'capture them' crap! No one here cares! So stop barking pointless orders and follow Hebi!"

Alex: "Hebi?"

Lavi: "It means snake in Japanese. Yu must have gotten that from your name."

Alex: "Huh… In that case, your new name is coniglietto."

Lavi: "Really? That's pretty much the same name just without the Mr. and in Italian! How do I always get stuck with the name rabbit? Do I really remind you guyz of a rabbit?"

All: "Yes. Yes you do."

Lavi:*In depression corner*

Lenalee: *Walks over to Lavi* "You know, Rabbits are my favorite animal."(AN: Hint Hint)

Lavi: "Really? Thanks Lenalady!"

She giggled at her nick name. Really, I don't know what she sees in that Usagi… Alex opened the door and turned on the lights.

Alex: "This is Tigger's room! That idiot stood up for 3 days strait decorating it... It came out rather nicely if I do say so myself."

When I walked in I almost let my jaw drop. The room was painted black (Ceiling included) and had little white spots on the walls and ceiling. Fist sized white plexiglass stars hung from the ceiling, which was high enough to where I could stand on my toes and not get hit by the glass. A large, head sized plexiglass crescent moon hung in the center of the stars. The carpet was white, giving the room an eerie glow. There was a black dresser in the far corner and a mat and pillow right in the center of the room. 'Probably moyashi's bed.' A large black harp with silver strings stood beside the dresser. A small rectangular black case lies next to it. But what really got my attention were the white rose bushes, which went up to my hip, lining the walls. All of the roses were buds except a select few.

Alex: "Man, if he keeps the whole 'innocence usage' up then all the roses will bud up! That's not good, not good at all."

Lenalee: "Why is it not good?"

Felix: "These roses represent Allen's life energy. If all the roses bud up, then he will die. Each time he uses his innocence one of the roses bud up."

Lev.: "Stars, on the ceiling of a room? He must be insane…"  
Felix: "FYI My son finds comfort from stars.. He made this room his special place he can go to in order to relax and collect his thoughts. My son is not insane, just creative."

Lavi: "Understatement of the lifetime! Look at this place! You can tell by the look on his face that even Yu is taken aback!"

Alex: "This is nothing. Wait until I turn off the lights."

He did as he said he would and I actually let my jaw drop for a good five seconds. The whole room was glowing! It looked like a meadow on a clear night when the stars were visible, the roses adding to the effect. It was beautiful, and that's coming from me! Alex chose that time to pick 3 buds off the rose bush.

Alex: "Lenalee, Coniglietto, Kanda. Please come here."

I walked over to him, Usagi and Lenalee following behind. He gave a silver pocket knife and white rose bud to each of us.

Alex: "This is the ritual, it's the only way to tell which of you must be included in it. Cut your finger and allow the blood to drip onto the bud. If you are the one, then your rose will bloom. The one who's rose does bloom is the closest (Emotionally) to my brother and will be helping me pinpoint his location."

I slid the blade across my index finger and allowed the blood to drip onto the bud. Usagi and Lenalee did so at the same time as me. I waited patiently, Alex started counting: 1…2…3…4…5. My rose bloomed. Crap, cats out of the bag.

Felix: "Just as I hoped! You do return my sons feelings for you!"

"Wait, you mean he feels the same about me?"

Giero: "Yes, yes he does."

Komui: "Wow, to think you guyz, who are total opposites and fight constantly, have feelings for each other is astonishing… Anyway, shouldn't we start pin pointing?"

Alex: "Yes! Come here Kanda. Stand under the moon."

0-0

Ok, Im starting 2 new stories so be on the look out for: 'Kandas Phenox', And 'My Tigress'. Both are Yullen (So is this one) If you like Yullen read them. Ill have them posted soon! R&R!


	8. Dressing up for the holiday!

Hello everyone! Gir here! I'm sorry for the dialog script in the previous chapters… I'm going to start writing normally now. Oh, and sorry for the late updates as well, school sucks, Life is a B****, and my sibling is mental…

I'm not mental! Nya~

Yes, you are Nyan.

DX At least I don't listen to music 247.

You know I get my inspiration from the kind of music I've been listening to…. Your still mental.

Am not! D=

=D Don't own –Man. I don't think I ever will, sadly.

)_)_) Normal POV

_The town was dark and eerie; everything was painted in Halloween colors in preparation for the up-coming event/holiday. In the middle of this town stood a tall black castle with busted windows and spider webs hanging off the gates like flags. A girl stood in the front door of the castle. She laughed menacingly as lightning cracked the face of the night sky. A scream echoed thorough the town as a familiar piano piece started to play, the notes sad and filled with pain and misery. Then, the voice that had come as a scream started to sing._

"_Soshite bouyo wa nemurini tsuita"_

_CRAACK….SNAP_

_The piano stopped in a crash of notes._

"_AHHHHHHH"_

_**END TRANSMITION Kanda POV(AN: As part of the locating, Alex had to use the mental link between him and his brother to broadcast a transmission within everyone's minds. Letting them know where Allen/Tigger was. I still can't stop laughing at calling Allen that… LOL)**_

"Oh my goodness, that was Allen's voice!" Lenalee said, worry, panic and fear lacing her voice for her little brother figure.

"I'm sure Allen-chan's fine, right Alex?" Lavi said, trying and failing to keep the panic out of his voice.

"…"Alex was silent.

"Alex?" Komui said while waving a hand in front of Alex's un-wavering face in an attempt to bring him out of the coma he was in.

"Guyssssss, we need to get to the palcccce I jussst ssshowed you. Assss fasssst assss possssible."

"Crap. When he talks like that, something really bad is happening. Everyone on my back, NOW!" Felix said while changing into a sleek and fast looking dragon.

**LATER…**

Ok… Fast was an understatement. We were at the town (That would've been a month's trip by jet) in 2 weeks. It was officially Halloween night. The town was filled with people in costumes of various things.

"Ok, I have disguises for all of you here. Lavi, Kanda, Alex, Lenalee, Komui take these bags and let us know when you are ready for Gir to come in and finish you up."Felix said while handing out large paper bags to each of us then directing us to the nearby changing stations.

5 minutes later Gir came and knocked on the door. I let her in.

"Close your eyes and try not to move ok hun?"She said while pulling two containers out of a bag on her shoulder.

I did as she said. A second later I felt something smooth rub againsed my neck. I opened my eyes to see her holding a foam disk of some sort covered in a black substance.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill and or hurt you in any way, Ok? Now close your eyes!" She said as she grabbed another of the disks and coated it in a white substance. I closed my eyes as she coated the area around and over my eyes then worked on my neck and face.

"All done! All you need to do is put these contacts in your eyes and these caps on your teeth." She said while handing me the necessities. I did as she said although she stopped me before I could put the caps on.

"One more thing… Well, a few more actually. Swish this and swallow while I go and get the missing pieces to your costume." She said as she handed me a flask with the words 'Mouth die. Will not cause harm if swallowed.' on the label. I opened it and tested it. It didn't smell like any poisonous substance, so I swished and swallowed. It actually tasted like dark chocolate. Then Gir had come back with a HUGE duffel bag on her shoulder.

"I need you to take off your shirt. Just for a minute while I secure this harness. I promise I wont do anything other than put your costume on. Ok? You know what, Ill vow it. I vow that I will not toutch you in any personal way. Deal?" She said holding out her hand.

"Che. Fine. But if you break your vow, Ill see to it that you have to walk around with a pole in order to see." I shook her hand and took off my shirt.

She pulled a large harness out of the duffel bag and placed it on my shoulders. It had a HUGE pair of folded black bat wings in the middle of the back and a long black forked tail hanging off the bottom. Then, after securing the harness around my waist and chest, she pressed a button and a shock coursed through my body. Then it stopped, but I did feel a gust of air from behind. I turned to see that the wings had un-folded and were gently flapping. '_Wait a second, am I doing that?' _They stopped, then flapped again, then stopped, then the tail drew a circle in the air. _'Yes, it is me…' _

"Time to put the tooth caps and the horns on!" Gir said as she did so. "Wanna see yourself?" She asked while taking a mirror (the size of her) out of the duffel bag and held it up so I could see.

**0303003030303030303030303030 3030303030303030303030303030 30303030 Normal POV (AN: I tried to write this next part in Kandas POV 5 times and couldn't keep him in character (More so then usual) so I'm switching to Normal. Man, Kandas hard to write about! T.T)**

Kanda looked scary, and not the usual kind, but drop dead and pee your pants scary. He had on a long black cloak and black pants that hugged his legs, showing the mussels of them. He also had on a tight black V neck that showed his muscular chest quite well without showing skin. The ends of the cloak were filled with tears and holes, giving him that 'been through hell' look. His face was painted the same color as his hair, the only difference being the contact lenses that made his eyes completely white. His mouth was also black, giving his now razor sharp teeth a whole new definition. His hands were covered in black paint and his nails were now black talons. Gir had made his legs look like a cats legs when it stood up. But his feet looked like those of a bald eagle except completely black , a whole lot sharper and without the feathers. Two large horns that moved when Kanda told them to were protruding out of the top of his head. Anyone who saw him would think he's the devil's father.

"Like it? Papa said that a devil was red but I don't believe in those devils. This is the one true devil, the shadow of hell as I like to call it."Gir said with a demonic grin.

"Damn, you're experienced with costumes aren't you?" Kanda said.

"Hell yeah I am! I think that you're the scariest person here now! Wait till the others see you, man, I'll bet they will pee their pants 5 times over!" She said as she opened the door and stepped outside. Wait here. You know what? Come out anytime you want to! Just make sure it's after I leave the room, or else the costume won't work. Kay? See ya in a few!" She said with a smile.

**0303030303030303303030303030 30303030303030**

**It took me 3 days to get this chapter finished but I did! Who wants to see the others pee their pants in the next chapter? Please review your answers and I'll make it happen! Oh, and who can't help but think about 'the wonderful thing about Tigger' song when you see the word Tigger?**

**Gir Out ^.^**


	9. Kanda's song & Allens Love

*Looks up from pillow fortress*

Is the coast clear? No? Dangnammit! Now I have to fess up to my actions… Ok, Gir here with another chapter about…. 50 years after the last one. I'm soo sorry guyz! But you gotta understand that I was way behind on my homeschooling studies and as a result I only got to spend about… 2 non school days with my father (Who lives, like, 14 hours away from me by car) and I don't see him that often so every second I get with him counts.. Plus, 2013 is here! I got to do some serious party-age (insert sarcasm) on New Year's this year! Yeah….. No, I only got to stay up till midnight and build Lego sets with my little bro and we didn't even have wine because everyone was sick and wine is, like, new year's tradition but I can't complain that much, seeing as how I got to spend that much more time with my dad… So, on with the story! Oh, and feel free to PM me what you did for New Years because I need ideas for the New Year's event in this story, also, the whole 'animal ideas' thing is still going on so give me suggestions for the story!

IMPORTANT: This story will wind up becoming a sequel of crossovers starting with the next one. (NEXT= Digimon & D gray man crossover, most likely, I still need to re-learn the facts such as the names of the Digimon and such…)

) RAMBLING CONCLUSION, NORMAL POV (

Kanda walked out of the stall just to get glomped by Lavi.

KANDA POV

"USAGI! HET THE HECK OFF ME!" I demanded, making sure to add as much anger into my voice as possible in order to scare the rabbit.

"Awww, Yuu-chan, is that any way to treat your best buddy?" He said, throwing a hurt look at me, unfazed by my earlier tone.

-Which got me even more pissed off, if that was possible.

"Usagi, there are three problems with what you just said." I said, irritated from the rabbits very presence.

"One, Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Two, I'm. Not. Your. Buddy." I spat the last word as if it was poison in my mouth.

"Three, What the hell are you suppose to be?" I finished, taking a look at his costume.

Lavi red hair was slicked back and the bandana was removed along with his scarf. Instead of his exorsist coat he wore a long black cloak-like coat that reached down to his ankle. On his feet he wore black combat boots with the number 13 written in roman numbers on the toe of his right one. A large silver zipper ran down the length of his coat until right where his legs began and then the coat hung open. Where the hood started was a silver chain that formed a wide 'U. At the tips of the u hung silver ropes that swayed when he moved. He also wore black gloves with diamond- tipped crosses on the backs and silver cross shaped earrings. His hammer was extended to about the length of his arm and was strapped to his back.

Lenalee had the same outfit as Lavi on just instead of a hammer; she had a giant key/sword thing on her back.

Komui was scary enough as he was so he just had white horns, swirled glasses, and a white spiked tail along with what he usually wore and a HUGE needle in his hands. Key word, '_HANDS_', that's how big it was.

Lev. And Link were the same as always.

Felix just had a pair of sizzors in his hand and a dark smile on his face, he actually looked creepy like that…..

Gir was the same as always.

Alex was a naga with black scales and his tail went out about 2 yards, his k-9's went down to his chin.

"To be honest, Kanda, we don't know." Lenalee answered. I didn't believe her. She knew what she was, she just didn't want to tell for some reason.

"Wait a second, AKUMA! YUU-CHANS AN AKUMA! ILL SAVE YOU BUDDY!" Lavi said, almost knocking me on the head with his hammer. Key word: _ALMOST_.

"SHUT UP USAGI AND PUT YOUR DANG HAMMER AWAY! I AM NOT AN AKUMA!" I shouted, blocking his hammer with my arm. The hit didn't hurt, so I didn't get out Mugen.

"GomennosaiGomenosaiGomenosai Gomenosai!" He chanted, hiding behind Lenalee.

"Shut up and get moving. Alex, where do we go?" I asked, not bothering with his nickname anymore.

"To the castle, where else?" He said, slithering towards the front gate that read: "Halloween Town Grand Entrance"

As I walked into the gate and through the door I was ambushed (How'd that happen?) by a rainbow like blur.

"OMG! Hes here! Commence with operation re-unite!" The blur said, dragging me through a door and away from the, thoroughly shocked, group.

_-LINE BREAK_WITH THE REST OF THE GANG_

Lenalee POV, she was being neglected, so I wrote it in her POV

We were walking through the hallways when a gasp was heard. We turned to find a figure dragging Kanda away saying something about an operation commencing.

Then, another figure appeared, this one wore a black tux and pants, had black hair that was slicked back, red eyes, and wore white gloves.

"You must be the group of exorsists due to arrive. Welcome, we have seats already prepaired for you." He said, taking us all to a HUGE theater filled with demons, skeletons, chimeras, and other fantasy creatures.

Turns out, we had our own row, right in front of the stage, far ahead of the other seats.

"We hope you enjoy the concert!" He said, then vanished into a cloud of black smoke.

_WITH KANDA_Normal POV_

It turns out the Kanda-napper was a girl who looked to be 12 years old. She had a Gothic style Lolita dress on that had a mural of the night sky on the bottom but above her waist was a poptart like mural on it. Around her waist was a rainbow bow that had tails that flew out behind her, making it seem as she was leading a rainbow. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown cat ears and tail.

"Just sing what is in your heart, Kanda! Oh, and I'm Nyan!" Nyan said while shoving Kanda through another door that lead onto the stage.. That's when Kanda realized he was stuck and had to play along. So he picked up an Acoustic Guitar and sat on a stool in the middle of the stage and sang…..

"**White Lips, Pail face, Breathing in snowflakes, Burnt Lungs, Sour taste.**

**Lights gone, day's end, struggling to pay rent, Long nights, strange men."**

_SUPRIZE! ALLEN POV! FINALY!XD_

'Am I imagining things? Did I really just hear Kanda's voice?'

"**And they say, She's in the Class A Team, Stuck in her daydream, Been this way since 18."**

That did it, I ran. I didn't care if I was blindfolded, I just needed to hear Kanda's voice, to follow it. Besides, I'm used to being incapable of seeing.

My Eyes weren't always silver, they were once blue. When Mana slashed me my eye and hair color faded, taking my sight with it.

No one, not even Cross, knows I can only see souls and heat signatures. So, I rely on my ears and feet to guide me.

"**But lately, her face seems, slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries, and they scream, the worst things in life come free to us.**

**Cause were just under the upper hand, and go mad for a couple of grams **

**And she don't want to go outside, tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside, for angels to fly, **

**Angels to fly"**

Guide me towards Kanda.

"**Ripped gloves, rain coat**

**Try to swim and stay afloat**

**Dry house, wet clothes**

**Loose change, bank notes**

**Weary-eyed, dry throat**

**Call girl, no phone.**

**And they say,**

**Shes in the class A team,**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since 18, but lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling lie pastries**

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us **

**Cause were just under the upper hand, and go mad for a couple of grams **

**And she don't want to go outside, tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside,**

**for angels to fly,**

**An angel will die**

**Covered in white**

**Closed eyed and hoping for a better life**

**This time, well fade out tonight**

**Strait down the line" **

To the voice I love.

"**And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside"**

To the man behind the voice I love.

"**For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
Or angels to die"**

To my home.

CLIFHANGER

R&R

I actually wrote the 'introduction of Nyan' part in Normal POV just to say 'Kanda-napper'.

I thought it was funny.

Oh, and can any of you guess what Lavi and Lenalee were dressed up as? First correct answer gets a cookie!

Gir out.

Oh, and the song is Class A Team

It belongs to Ed Sheeran!

NOT ME!


	10. Im soooo sorrrryyyy!

OMGOMGOMGOMG! Immm sooooooo sooooorrryyy guyz! I cant update now (I will, its just…. well) due to storms that have wiped out my computer SEVERAL TIMES! I'm soo soorrry for all the promises I've broken due to this! I have to wait out the storms before I can get another chapter in so Please bear with me! That, and I have writers block so… Yeah….. Look, this is the truth and I have to go before my computer gets wiped out again so… Your support would be very much needed now, 'Good Luck' and 'Be safe' would be appreciated..

I'm soo sorry!

HAVE MERCY!

Gir out. T.T


	11. Reunion (Fixed)

_**(EDITED AS OF 05/21/13 PLEASE SEE BOTTOM FOR DETAILS)**_

**Gir here… I'm baaack~ sry guys… Life…. Changes have been made to my writing style. SO, enjoy.**

**-With Allen, 3rd pov**

* * *

Allen abruptly turned and head-butted the iron **wall** next to him. Hard. If he was thinking like that; a love sick teenage girl, then he must really be going insane. Damn Neah, messing with his memories. During his mental rant Allen failed to notice the guards closing in on him, that is, until something cold, thick, and tight was placed on his neck.

Allen let out a surprised yelp as the iron collar was secured to his neck. His first instinct? Scream. So loud that he was SURE Kanda heard him. Then the guards in their messed up white and red bird masks placed a mussel on his mouth.

"Don't want him messing up the concert." One guard said as he tightened the leather buckle to a painful level.

"Heh, got that right, this one is such a nuisance. It makes me wonder why the boss hasn't killed it off yet." Another said.

" I don't know, but it sure is fun to 'play' with. Don'cha think, Canary?" The first added.

"You can say that again, Robin." The now dubbed 'Canary' agreed, referencing past things that were indeed not what would happen at your average play date. Allen shivered in remembrance of how he had acquired all of the many bruises he now had. No, not fun. At all.

The guards bound his hands with cable and started dragging Allen down the hallway after removing his blindfold. Then, the normally dark grey iron turned dark red with bloody handprints and smears. Allen knew this hallway. Even if he couldn't visually see it, he could use his other senses to get a feel for it. What he was sensing meant pain, and torture and what the guards called 'play'. He shivered, feeling a chilling wind come from the solid wood door they stopped at.

"For that stunt you pulled earlier, you get the cold time." Robin stated as he opened the door. Inside the wall was caked in blood, most of it frozen, some was still fresh. They secured him to a large steel table, stomach down, in the middle of the room, then, doused him in water until he was drenched from head to toe.

"Time for plaaaayyyyyy~" Canary said as the water froze Allen to the table.

"Bring me…. Hmmm….. Oh! I know! Project triple Y." Robin asked.

"M'kay!" Canary reached behind the table to bring out a Champaign glass with the label 'Triple Y', written both print and Braille, that contained a murky black-red liquid that seemed to practically scream pain.

"Don't worry~ It will only sting for a little bit~" Canary said in such a sweet voice it made Allen nauseous. Allen felt the Braille label again, noticing he missed something.

'WARNING: Will sting more than 'a little bit'.'

Allen sweat-dropped. Then, he heard the cork of the bottle pop off.

"Wonder where we'll play first~?" Robin said, mocking a look in deep thought.

"I know!" Canary replied as he poured the liquid into a syringe. He injected it into a vein in Allen's calf.

-With the others, 3rd Pov

Kanda was just putting the guitar back on its stand when a cry was heard. He immediately recognized it as Allen's voice. He quickly jumped off the stage and ran, surprisingly fast, even for Kanda, to the other members of his group.

"Hear that? Follow. Now." Was all Kanda said as he took off at the same in-human pace as before.

"Wha—Kanda! Wait! Man, that guy can RUN when motivated… Since Kanda is so fast now, everyone, that is, Lena, Lavi, Komui, two-dots, and snake eyes, hop onto my tail. Ladies in front. " Alex stated.

They did as they were asked and Alex moved at a pace slightly faster than Kanda's. The group finally saw Kanda's broad back as they caught up with him. Alex, Gir, Felix, Giero, and Ro slowed down and matched pace with Kanda once they were beside him.

"Why the heck are we running!?" Levireer shouted.

"Shut up an-" Kanda tilted his head up and closed his eyes, as if trying to find a scent, which weirded the crap out of everyone else. He let out the most animalistic growl, one that could rival that of a dog, and picked up the pace ten-fold.

"Wholy crap. Whatever Yuu-chan is after, must be important." Lavi stated as the group picked up the pace a bit more. Not enough to catch up with Kanda, he was too fast, but enough to still see him.

"I don't know, what would Kanda get this on edge for anyway?" Lenalee replied.

The two thought for a moment, before saying in unison:

"Allen"

* * *

**-With Kanda 3rd Pov**

Kanda tilted his head up and closed his eyes, not even knowing what he was doing. All rational thought was gone and instinct took over. All he wanted was to find his moyashi. He had a bad feeling that something was terribly wrong with the sprout. When Kanda smelled the metallic tang of blood and the strong and spicy scent of chemicals, right near the scent of his moyashi, he growled louder and went faster. They were too near to Allen for his liking. Kanda growled again upon instinct and he ran even faster, forgetting the others instantly, even when they called to him. He ran and ran, until he came upon a thick wood door that was chilling to the touch. He heard a cry, followed by sobbing. He wasted no time as he kicked the door so hard it broke into a thousand splinters. What he saw, he was most certainly not happy with.

-With Allen 3rd pov

"No, please, stop… No more… It hurts…" Allen sobbed through clenched teeth as the burning hot liquid began to work in his legs. He looked down and almost feinted at the sense (1) of what it was doing to them. The veins in his legs were now clearly visible through his skin. They bulged and created a network of little ridges that popped out enough to actually feel. He wore nothing but a pair of shorts, the muzzle was removed so that the guards could enjoy his suffering, so he sensed everything.

"Stop, make it STOP!" Allen screamed as a new wave of pain coursed through him. The guards just laughed. Then, suddenly the door, which was triple latched and barricaded, not to mention thicker then Allen's head, broke into nothing but a pile of wood splinters. First thing Allen sensed was the devil, but then said devil growled, and he knew it was Kanda.

"He…lp… m…e…. ple…as…e.." Allen weakly sobbed.

When Kanda heard the broken plea, his vision turned red. The only thing that was there, to him, was Allen. He immediately ran towards the broken moyashi and undid all his restraints, along with breaking the ice that surrounded Allen. Just as Kanda was about to pick him up and hug him until he was sure his moyashi was safe, the guards came and tried to pull him away from the boy. Kanda turned fast and punched them so hard that they fell to the floor, their faces no longer recognizable. He then picked Allen up, and carefully wrapped him in his jacket, calm now that Allen was safe. Allen needed warmth now more than ever, the boy was blizzard cold.

Allen weakly held onto Kanda as the he carried him out of the freezer and over to where the others were trying to catch their breath from attempting to match Kanda's fast pace.

"Oh.. My… GOD! Is that Allen!? He looks TERRIBLE!" Lenalee exclaimed, officially scared for Allen's life.

The boy was indeed a sight to worry about. He was ghostly pail, with dark bruises everywhere, even his face. He had far too many scars to be healthy, and was shivering uncontrollably while burring his face in Kanda's chest. Bloody tears streaked down his cheeks, and his legs were folded against his chest, Kanda had held him in a manner to which he could have all of Allen's body wrapped up in his arms. Not to mention that he looked like he was in a LOT of pain.

"Now, we must get back to the Order to care for him!" Felix commanded, turning to Giero and Ro.

"Open the portal"

The party was suddenly transported to the Order's infirmary, where Kanda wasted no time in finding a nurse and demanding care for Allen. He was about to set Allen down onto a bed, but the boy held him tighter and shivered more, giving the silent plea of 'don't go, please'. Kanda sat on the bed, back to the headboard and Allen in his arms.

"You must lea—" The nurse started, but was cut off by Kanda's murderous glare.

"Work. With. It." Kanda stated shortly.

The nurse nodded and placed an IV into Allen's arm, then, looked at his legs and gasped.

"This calls for extra special treatment! Nurses! Over here! This boy needs immediate help! Code 911!" The head nurse cried.

* * *

**-LATER-**

After the initial treatment, which was a pain reliever and knock out medication, both Allen and Kanda were asleep, still holding onto one another.

"Damn, they MEAN it." Lavi started.

"No kidding, did you see how possessive Kanda got when he held Allen?" Lenalee questioned.

"Who wouldn't?" Lavi finished as they left the room, leaving the two to sleep.

Ok ok, I know it was late, life caught up with me… T~T Defiantly not that many updates in the future, but I'm doing my best. And sorry if it isn't as long as you want it, the chapter looks bigger on Word… But, this story is SO awesome, to everyone who has heard it, that I think it's worth the wait.

* * *

**(I don't own –man.)**

**Gir Out**

_**(EDIT: 05/21/13 Ok ok, My computer had edited in some errors with the wording and explanations to the story (Darn spell/grammar check!).. Sorry, hopefully its fixed. And also, I will be repairing the script dialog chapters now that I have Word, so hopefully they won't be cringe worthy next update.**_

_**Allen's version of seeing something is using his senses to get a picture of whatever he needs to distinguish. So, the word "See" (Or anything like it) when referring to Allen will be replaced with "Sense"(Or anything like it).**_

_**END EDIT)**_


End file.
